Como las olas del mar
by Cereziiithaa
Summary: ... Y también por la fortuna de pensar que la vida era como las olas del mar. Las cuales vienen y van sin vuelta alguna… cambian, giran y se entrelazan sin pudor alguno. EXB- One-Shoot


**Disclaimer: Los Nombres de los personajes utilizados en este One-Shoot son única y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. **

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO SU ADAPTACIÓN Y/O PLAGIO.**

**Nota: Con este Cuento gané el concurso de una feria del libro de mi país, gané plata en libros y saqué Muchos :D, hoy me avisaron que gané y estoy súper Feliz :D**

**Nota 2: Contextualizado en CHILE. Puede contener oficios u nombres desconocidos, estos pertenecen a Mi país, Chile.**

**Nota 3: One-Shoot Basado en el terremoto y Maremoto del 27 de febrero del 2010 que afectó a mi país. A todos los fallecidos, va este cuento (...)**

Mayra :D

* * *

"_**Como las olas del mar"**_

Muchos dicen que quien nació en el mar, allí morirá. Yo no puedo opinar nada, ya que amo al mar como si fuese mi propia sangre. Aquí nací y aquí viviré por siempre, en la ciudad de Concepción. Mis padres siempre fueron pescadores, al igual que mis abuelos y toda mi familia, por lo que es notorio que desciendo de gente que ama el mar. Tal vez mi vida no tenga un gran futuro, con 18 años no puedes hacer nada más que pescar cuando no tienes recursos, y una simple educación de chico de octavo básico el cual a duras penas sabe leer y escribir. La vida es triste dicen por ahí, pero para mí no, soy feliz con lo que tengo y no me quejo por lo que me falta. Siempre he pensado que una sirena vendrá a mí, con la corriente del mar llegará mi amor, y él también me lo quitará. Es ley de la vida, pero nada importa…

Era verano, indicios de que debía salir más temprano que de costumbre a navegar por allí tratando de pescar algo para vender luego, me gustaba esta época ya que la ciudad se iluminaba con nuevos aires y nuevas vibras, muchos visitantes se dejaban caer por estos lugares, haciendo de Concepción una ciudad bastante concurrida.

-Edward, ¿Ya saldrás hijo?-. Preguntó mi madre desde la puerta de mi hogar.

-Si, mamá. Prefiero ir desde temprano. Ya sabes que los peces pican más a estas horas.

-Vuelve temprano, hay tanta gente extraña caminando por ahí, que temo que te hagan algo.

-Tranquila mamita, No me harán nada. Soy un chico fuerte-. Le murmuré sonriendo.

Besé su cabeza y partí junto a mis redes.

La mañana no estaba tan fría como de costumbre, en realidad el sol ya se veía salir por el este sin inconvenientes. Se sabía que haría buen tiempo hoy día.

Preparé el bote y zarpé hacia el mar en busca de algo nuevo, y nuevas experiencias…

Miré el reloj. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y debía volver a casa como de costumbre.

Había sido una buena pesca, muy tranquila. Demasiado, para mi gusto. Comencé a calentar el motor, pero algo llamó mi atención. Una gran bulto se movía agitándose, notoriamente era una persona.

Quité mi chaleco, mis botas y salí disparado hacia donde se encontraba, nadando. Era una niña pequeña, de alrededor de 7 años la cual se ahogaba angustiosamente. La tomé entre mis brazos y la levanté recostándola sobre el mar. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y luego enredó sus pequeños bracitos al rededor de mi cuello desesperadamente.

-Gracias, Gracias-. Comenzó a balbucear.

Acaricié tiernamente su cabello.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo-. Murmuré tratando de apaciguarla un poco.

Rápidamente volví al bote llevando a la niña entre mis brazos, le ayudé a subir y volví hacia la orilla, donde muchas personas miraban impactadamente la escena sucedida. Entre ellos una joven, muy joven; la cual lloraba desesperadamente. Por su reacción debía ser su hermana.

-¡Isabella!-. Gritó la niña efusivamente cuando me paré en la arena.

-¡Alice!-. Murmuró ella bajándola del bote en un abrazo.

Yo no hice nada, más muchas personas se me acercaron.

-Gracias, Gracias, muchas Gracias-. Comenzó a murmurar un señor dándome la mano. Incómodo respondí a su muestra de gratitud.

-No hay de qué, es lo que cualquiera haría…

Pero la pequeña Alice me apuntó. Se revolvió entre los brazos de Isabella y se acercó a mí, aferrándose a mis piernas. Aun llevaba mi traje de pescar. Y para colmo estaba mojado.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunté acariciándola.

-Si, pero mi hermana quiere hablar contigo.

Miré hacia delante. Logrando divisar bien hacia mi frente, una joven a paso lento se me acercaba. Llevaba un Bikini colorido, y un pareo atado a su cintura. Era delgada, hermosa. Sus ojos color chocolate se refugiaban tras unas largas pestañas y unos perfectos bucles castaños se agitaban al orden del viento.

Ella me miró de pies a cabeza, luego miró a su hermana.

-Gracias-. Comenzó a decir cerca de mí-. Gracias por salvarla, no sé qué paso, ni cuando se arrancó, yo solo estaba…

-Si, tranquila, está bien. Eso es lo importante, ¿No?

-Si, y gracias a ti. Soy Isabella-. Declaró con una sonrisa.

Extendió su mano amistosamente.

Me limpié en el traje como pude y cogí su mano algo nervioso ante tal cercanía.

-Soy Edward.

-Muchos gusto-. Respondió mirándome a los ojos. Aun nuestras manos se encontraban tomadas.

No sé si fue por la incomodidad o por el ambiente bochornoso en el cual nos encontrábamos, pero la cosa es que rápidamente soltó mi mano llevándola hacia el brazo de Alice, a la cual quitó de mi lado abrazándola.

-Nunca, pero nunca mas me hagas esto. Ni en sueños Alice, ¿Me oíste?

-Yo quiero pasear en bote-. Respondió ella apuntando hacia mi embarcación.

-No, bueno… no podemos, no es nuestro. Debemos irnos a la cabaña-. Contestó Isabella algo incómoda.

-Yo sé que Edward accedería a llevarnos, es muy simpático y bueno. ¿Cierto Edward

Titubeé. ¿Qué debería responderle a una niña pequeña? ¿Qué pensaría su hermana?

-Por mí no hay problema-. Dije nervioso-. Si tu hermana accede.

-Vamos Isabella, un paseo en bote, ¿Si? Papá nos dejará, sabes que él se irá a la cabaña y nosotras podemos quedarnos, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor hermanita!-. Rogó ella entre saltos. Me parecía realmente encantadora la forma en que trataba de convencer a su hermana, la cual volvió a mirarme.

-Si no somos problema para Edward…

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¿Nos llevarás, cierto? ¡Si! Podré ver los peces, y el atardecer y… ¡Si!-. Comenzó a vociferar mientras se subía astutamente al bote.

-¿Estás seguro que no es problema?-. Me preguntó Isabella.

-No, ¿Isabella?

-Bella. Me dicen Bella, llámame así…

-Okay.

-¿Vamos?

-Si-. Respondí con una sonrisa.

Aquel fue el primer día en que la conocí. Sinceramente sus ojos me encantaban, eran muy hermosos y definidos, Tan brillantes, tan puros… tan bellos.

En aquel paseo en bote ocurrieron muchas cosas. Ella me miraba mientras yo le comentaba sobre la grandeza del mar y sus maravillas. Se sorprendió al reconocer que sabía bastante de Geografía como para ser un pescador. Pero era obvio, un capitán debe conocer el terreno donde pisa y más, cuando lleva una tripulación a cargo. Ella sabía bastante también, me contó que era de Santiago, de un lugar bastante acomodado más bien. No podía negar que me sentía poca cosa a su lado, pero tampoco podía tener vergüenza de lo que era.

Alice en muchas oportunidades hizo preguntas a las cuales respondí juguetonamente, mientras Bella seguía maravillándose con el paisaje, y su cabello seguía viéndose más hermoso aun al viento.

Pero toda cita acaba. Y el tiempo era mi enemigo en este caso.

Miró su reloj fino, y con una mueca me hizo saber que era tarde. Y claro, el sol ya estaba mostrando indicios de dejarse caer pronto.

Di la vuelta para volver a la orilla a duras penas. No quería dejarla ir.

Resultó ser una muchacha bastante interesante, llena de buenas ideas y pensamientos nobles, a pesar de tener una buena condición socioeconómica. Era bastante humilde, muy diferente a lo que aparentaba.

-Gracias-. Murmuró apenas me detuve.

-Cuando quieran.

-¡Todo es hermoso desde mar adentro, Edward! Debes llevarnos de nuevo, o mejor invítanos a recorrer tu ciudad. Sinceramente me aburro jugando en la cabaña sola todos los días, tú podrías mostrarnos nuevas cosas…

-¡Alice!-. La remendó Bella.

-No, no Bella. Yo no tengo problema, trabajo de día, pero tengo toda la tarde libre. Incluso cuando encontré a tu hermana ya venía de regreso.

-¿Estás seguro? La verdad es que ella tiene razón, estamos encerradas todo el día. Papá nos trajo aquí de vacaciones, pero lo único que sé disfrutar sin perderme es el mar. Es aburrida la vida sin conocer…

-¿Y si nos juntamos mañana? interrumpí. Entonces recordé como iba vestido y quien era desanimándome de inmediato.

-No tengo problemas. ¿A las 5 estaría bien? Bueno, conozco un lugar bastante concurrido, la plaza. ¿Te parece bien allí?

-Si, las llevaré a un parque de juegos si no les molesta.

-¿Juegos, dijiste juegos? ¡Si!-. Gritó Alice interrumpiendo.

Los dos reímos como pequeños infantes. Bella besó mi mejilla tiernamente y se marchó.

Llegué a mi casa un poco agitado. Mamá me notó extraño, tal vez más feliz. Pero ni yo me explicaba la causa del estado de exultación en el cual me encontraba.

Al otro día preparé todo temprano, incluidas mis redes. No debía retrasarme ni un segundo, ya que la tarde sería muy especial.

Trabajé duro durante la mañana y llegué a casa más temprano y más cargado de lo normal. Mi madre quedó impresionada con mi eficacia en la pesca, pero no comenté nada con ella ya que fui directo a la ducha.

Me vestí normal, pero extremadamente nervioso. Y como a una madre nunca se le escapaban los detalles, sacó de su monedero algunos billetes y me los dio con amor.

-A mi no me haces tonta, sé que saldrás así que llévate esto.

-Es mucho-. Reclamé al contar la suma.

-Es tu trabajo, te lo mereces, Ve y conquista a esa chica.

-Yo no busco conquistas mamá, son solo unas visitantes…

-Si, si, sí. Lo sé, hijo, solo sonriéndome.

La estreché fuertemente y salí algo torpe.

Sabía que este sería el comienzo de algo especial, algo nuevo para mi vida.

No importaba si era un pescador, o quien fuese, tenía que vivir la vida que Dios me estaba entregando y si se me daba la oportunidad de sentir amor por primera vez, la aprovecharía a concho.

Y así comenzó nuestra pequeña historia…

**Un Mes Después.**

-La pasé muy bien hoy, gracias por mostrarme el mirador-. Murmuró sonrojándose de pronto.

-Yo también la pasé muy bien, me encanta salir… hermana, ¡Estás roja!-. Molestó Alice.

-Cállate cabra chica-. Contestó ella agarrándola por el brazo.

-No peleen, y tranquilas, queda mucho por recorrer aun. Concepción es bastante grande-. Agregué sonriendo.

Ninguna de las dos habló. Lo cual obviamente me preocupó. ¿Qué estarían pensando? ¿Por qué se comportaban tan extraño? ¿Algo tenía mi cara? ¡No! Era imposible, me había bañado y perfumado… también me había quitado la roñosa ropa de siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunté luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Aun no le dices?-. Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Edward, es hora de irnos… mañana necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

-Como siempre, Bella. Estaré encantando de salir contigo, lo sabes.

Volvió a sonrojarse. Sin darme cuenta clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos dejándome atónito. Pronto, estos comenzaron a brillar, como si pidieran a gritos un refugio, una explicación o un simple cariño. Necesitaban una muestra de amor, o simplemente apaciguarlos.

Así quedé con ella para el otro día. Dormí preocupado, ¿Qué pasaría con Bella?

La tarde era apacible, incluso la sentía un poco extraña.

Había quedado con Bella para las 6 de la tarde en la playa.

Una roca grande nos esperaba en nuestra bella cita de hoy, todo estaba preparado. Trataría por todos los motivos de pedirle que fuese mi novia, o sino que me diese una oportunidad para conquistarla. Sabía que sería difícil, y más si yo era un simple pescador, pero las ilusiones y las esperanzas no mes las quitaría nadie. Debía sacarle el mejor partido al día de hoy y a las pequeñas horas en las cuales estaríamos solos, sin Alice.

Tal vez era algo apresurado lo que haría, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca y asegurarme de que sus sentimientos eran iguales a los míos. Estaba seguro, sentía la serenidad del viento mientras caminaba al lugar del encuentro.

Miré hacia el cielo, el sol comenzaba a bajar ya hacia el mar, lo cual provocaba un cielo rojizo. De todas formas se veía hermoso así, a pesar de parecer demasiado oscuro para la hora.

-Hola-. Le saludé apenas la vi sentada en la roca.

Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, como si pensase algo muy insistentemente.

-Hola-. Murmuró luego de mirarme un rato.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunté algo preocupado.

Me senté a su lado suavemente.

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente. He tomado una decisión.

-Yo también necesito hablarte.

-Tú primero… lo mío no es tan…

-¿Yo primero? ¿Estás segura?

-Si.

-Isabella, mírame a los ojos-. Pedí.

Ella se volteó lentamente. Otra vez sus ojos brillaban.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior y contestó:

-¿Por qué?

Levemente acerqué mi mano a su suave rostro.

-Tú me gustas-. Susurré débilmente.

Ella Posó su manos junto a la mía, aprisionándola contra su cara, y cerró los ojos.

-_"Lo que el mar te da, el mar te lo quita…"_

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque mañana me devuelvo a Santiago. Entro en dos semanas más a la Universidad.

Apenas acabó de murmuras aquellas palabras mi corazón sintió un remazo. ¿Ella se iría mañana? ¡No! No podía marcharse ahora cuando todo comenzaba… era imposible que el mar se llevara a mi sirena. No ahora, en que mi vida encontraba una razón para seguir en pie.

-No te puedes ir…-. Le contesté con el alma en un hilo.

-Mi papá ya habló con nosotras, pero Edward… tú me gustas. Te aprendí a conocer en estos días, eres especial y no porque seas pescador eres poca cosa. Pensaba diferente de la gente como tú, pero me equivoqué y pido perdón por eso. Yo era bastante ascosa antes de encontrarte y tú me hiciste ver el lado "B" de la vida. Gracias, de verdad Gracias-susurró y besó mi mano.

-Pero Isabella, no te irás así por así, no luego de conocerte… pero si recién… no, las vacaciones recién comenzaron.

-No Edward, estamos a 27 de febrero.

-Pero si ayer estábamos a enero.

-El tiempo pasa y más rápido de lo que piensas cuando estas acompañado por alguien especial.

-Concuerdo Contigo, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas.

-Lo siento-. Comenzó a bajarse de pronto.

-No-. Le respondí volteándola hacia mi lado.

De pronto hice lo que nunca me atreví a hacer antes. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos fundiéndola en un tibio beso.

Ella no me esquivó, al contrario, de apoco fue soltándose hasta que el beso fue de a dos.

Pero de pronto algo comenzó a cambiar.

Un leve movimiento nos separó, la roca comenzó a moverse lentamente aumentando la intensidad de a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó desesperada agarrando mi mano.

-Terremoto-. Murmuré mientras nos movíamos más.

Rápidamente bajamos de la roca y corrimos hacia la escalera, saliendo hacia la calle. La gente corría exasperada, pero aun así el movimiento no terminaba.

Bella comenzó a desesperarse tiritando y gritando, la abracé tratando de calmarla de a poco.

-Bella, estás bien, está pasando.

Pero la tierra comenzó a moverse más deprisa, mientras la marea comenzaba a sonar horriblemente, tal como si trajese piedras en su interior.

Temí por el tiempo, ya que el clima había cambiado, pasando a un nublado total. La oscuridad pronto caería y el día habría terminado, al igual que la hora de muchas vidas humanas. Aprisioné a Bella más fuertemente…

… y de pronto pensé en mi hogar. ¿Qué haría mamá? ¿Cómo reaccionaría papá?

¿Estarían todos bien? Y peor aun… ¿Habrá algún muerto? ¿Saldríamos todos vivos de esta? ¿Estaría bien la familia de Bella? También pensé en Dios. ¿Por qué enviaba esto justo hoy? ¿Por qué cuando tenía a una sirena entre mis brazos?

Y ya no aguanté más. Era tanto el movimiento que tendí a caerme, pero no podía dejarme vencer con ella entre mis brazos, debía infundirle ánimos. Ahora pienso que era verdad aquello de ver tu vida en un segundo, y más cuando estás tan cerca de la muerte.

Sentimos un ruido estruendoso, un poste cayendo logré ver. Más gente corrió, más gente gritó y de pronto el silencio y la sepulcral oscuridad.

No quería abrir los ojos porque temía ver lo peor.

-¿Estás... bien?-. Le pregunté.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.

Pero miré y pude notar que no era así. Sin saber como muchas casas se encontraban abajo. El muelle se había caído, y muchos postes ya no estaban parados. La calle principal estaba llena de innumerables grietas, lo que hacía más tenebrosa la imagen.

Isabella se escabulló de entre mis brazos y corrió en dirección hacia el cerro, en donde se hallaba su cabaña. No la detuve, pronto iría allí para ver como se encontraba. Ahora mi preocupación eran mis padres.

Corrí.

A favor de Dios ellos estaban bien, pero muy desesperados. Temían por la vida de mis abuelos y otros parientes que vivían más al sur. El alumbrado público no funcionaba, y como la noche había caído encima ya no había luz. Mucha gente gritaba desesperada, y ya se oían algunos derrumbes.

Hablé con mi madre de Bella y su estado, y me autorizó para ir a chequear si estaba bien.

Salí corriendo de nuevo, pero con una linterna en las manos.

Caminé rápidamente por la calle principal, oyendo como el mar se ponía más bravío a cada segundo transcurrido.

Los autos iban de acá para allá sin cuidado alguno, mucha gente lloraba e intentaba comunicarse, sin respuesta alguna. Seguí derecho hasta que la divisé entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Edward!-. Gritó desesperada. Pronto la tuve entre mis brazos.

-¿Estás Bien? ¿Le pasó algo a tu familia?

-No, todos estas bien. Volverán a la cabaña para sacar las cosas.

-No es seguro, las réplicas continuarán y siento que…

-¡El mar se salió!-. Gritó una voz.

Simplemente me giré y ya no pude más. Tomé a Bella fuertemente de la mano y sin saber como cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por este sueño._Y también por la fortuna de pensar que la vida era como las olas del mar. Las cuales vienen y van sin vuelta alguna… cambian, giran y se entrelazan sin pudor alguno._

El agua se coló por la ciudad, pero cerré mi nariz fuertemente para no respirar agua. Sentí débilmente que la mano de ella se soltaba, pero no lo permití. El agua nos llevaba sin piedad, y sin miedo, otra vez los gritos espantaron el espectáculo. Temí, no lo negaría, pero nada podía hacer, le debía devoción completa al mar, mi compañera fiel en muchas ocasiones.

Luego algo golpeó contra mi pecho y mi cabeza, dejándome quieto. Sentí mi aliento bajarse. Sentí mis manos vacía. Sentí que la vida se me iba y que volvía otra vez a mis inicios…

Ya han pasado cinco años desde aquel trágico día. Y hoy vengo a conmemorarlos de nuevo, como todos los años.

Otra vez aquí, junto al mar. Dejando una simple rosa azul. Tan bella, como mi Isabella.

Nunca le tendré rencor al mar, porque siempre se ha sabido que la vida es así y que el mar es tan traicionero como acogedor. Fui uno de los únicos sobrevivientes a aquel maremoto y nunca me arrepentiré de ello. Para algo me dejó vivo Dios, y yo ocuparé esa nueva oportunidad.

Besé la roca tallada en memoria de ella y zarpé, tratando de encontrar aunque fuese un rastro suyo.

**FIN**

_En memoria de los fallecidos el 27 de febrero del 2010 a causa del terremoto y maremoto._


End file.
